Soul Sword
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: What do you get when you cross a Weapon that is cursed to never find a partner and a Meister who can literally pair with anyone? A whole lot of fun! Stir in a womanizer who takes after his grandfather and the son of Death the Kid and we can have ourselves a party!


**This story was inspired by something me and my sister used to roleplay. It's a little weird at times, but honestly when wasn't the actual anime weird? So I hope you like it. Go to my facebook to see pictures of the characters. Either look up Emi Nishimura or go to the link on my author page. Please and thank you!**

The stone house with stitches all over it was shining in the morning light as the sun reared its head. "Looks like it'll be a beautiful day." Stein said, sitting in his revolving chair sipping hot coffee. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Of course!" Rebecca stated pulling on one of her boots. "I want to be a Meister, just like my daddy."

Stein took a drink of coffee. "You know I'm not really your father right?" Rebecca didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care. She pushed her duel colored hair of light purple and blue out of her face showing off one brown eye while the other was hidden behind her hair. Under the eye that was showing was a scar with heavy stitches.

With her boots properly on Rebecca stood up ready to take on the world. "Make sure to pick a great weapon. The weapon you choose will shape your whole future." He took a sip of his coffee again. "I choose the wrong weapon the first time. But I'm such a great Meister I really didn't need a partner."

Rebecca struck a heroic pose. "Don't worry dad! I'll be a great Meister just like you!" She then walked away out the gate and to the school.

"I'm not your dad." Stein muttered into his coffee. He wheeled himself back inside to finish up some experiments.

~Elsewhere In Death City~

"Okay I'm leaving!" Victoria waited for a few minutes before yelling back into the house, "Isn't anyone going to wish me luck!?"

Her oldest brother came out of the house eating yogurt and looked at his little sister. "What's the point?" He asked spoon in his mouth. "You're just going to get kicked out like the rest of us." Victoria had six older brothers, and all of them, every single one, had been kicked out of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. For various reasons of course, but none of them had been turned into a Death Scythe.

Victoria wasn't one to back down. "Well you just watch Ass. I'll be the first in the family to become a Death Scythe and then you'll be kissing my feet." She pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out. Then she turned and very boldly walked to the end of the sidewalk and turned toward the school. She would be a Death Scythe if it was the last thing she did.

~At the DWMA~

Many students were lined up to sign in and get their badge. There was a lot of talk and excitement in the air. Everyone was already trying to find their partner. Finding the right partner was very important. It could make or break a team if you got it wrong. That's what Rebecca believed anyway.

Finally she was at the front of the line. "Name?" The lady asked her.

"Rebecca Stein."

"Weapon or Meister?" The woman seemed bored with saying this over and over again.

"Meister." The woman handed her a tag that hand the word 'Meister' printed out in bold letters.

"Attach that to a place it can be seen and good luck finding your partner." The woman looked passed her, clearly she was done. Rebecca stepped to the side while pinning her name tag onto her striped shirt. Now to find a weapon!

However, how was she supposed to tell who would be a good weapon? There wasn't a hand book on this or anything. She wandered through the crowds looking at people's name tags. "Meister, Meister, Weapon. Oh he looks like he already has a partner." This was going to be harder than she thought.

"What did you just say you prick?!" Rebecca looked over; there was a group of students standing in a circle. She pushed to the center to see what was going on. Standing in the middle of the circle was a girl with long brown hair halfway tied up. She had fierce brown eyes, but they might only seem fierce because she was glaring at the moment. She was small in stature but she had a great presence.

Being able to see souls Rebecca could tell that this girl had a soul about twice the size of a normal soul. It was red with a spike coming out each side. It looked like a very chaotic soul. Not many people could match with that. "What did you say prick!?" She repeated.

"You're never going to find a Meister. You're bad luck, no one wants to be partnered with you!" The boy that she was fighting with yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're family is cursed! No one from your family can be a Death Scythe. You're nothing"

The girl turned red with rage. "Well why don't we have a little battle and we'll see who's nothing!"

"Fine," the boy said confidently. "If you can find a partner." The girl looked around the circle, but it seemed like everyone was avoiding he gaze. "See," the boy said. "No one wants to partner with a jinx."

"I'll do it." Rebecca said stepping forward with a smile. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't mind. A girl with a soul that strong had to be a good weapon. "I'll be your partner for this battle if you'll have me."

The girl looked her up and down. Rebecca knew that she didn't look that intimidating. She was short, petite, and had no muscles to speak of. But she had learned that you can't always judge by looks alone. "Well I guess since no one else is man enough to fight with me you'll do." The said in a bored sort of tone.

"I won't let you down!" They grabbed hands and in a flash of light the other girl transformed into a sword. But not just any sword. She had to be the biggest sword Rebecca's ever seen. And she was pretty too. She had a golden hilt with a silvery blade with an intricate design on it. She was also perfectly balanced. In every way she was a perfect sword.

The other guy was using a pistol. Rebecca smirked knowing that he would arrogantly think that he had the upper hand with a ranged weapon. That was where he was wrong. Rebecca took a stance and waited for him to make the first move. He moved to the right and fired three shots. The difference between spirit guns and actual guns was that spirit guns had a three second delay. This gave Rebecca plenty of time to get out of the way and go to the left. Then with lightning speed Rebecca appeared in front of the boy and sliced him across the chest.

The boy was faster than she had thought. He dodged out of the way just in time and only got his shirt sliced. He fired off a couple of shots and since they were so close now, dodging them was close to impossible, so she used her sword to block. It wasn't hard since the sword was at least twice her size. Using the sword as a shield she rushed the guy and pinned him to the way. "Do you yield?" Rebecca asked, using her own body wait to squish him.

He made a noise that sounded like "Never." Rebecca stabbed him in the foot.

Again she asked at the boy cried in pain, "Do you yield?"

He screamed "Yes, Yes!" And Rebecca let him go. He ran away pistol at his side.

The girl transformed back. "Coward," she muttered under her breath. "Hardly worth the time. He should have just given up in the first place."

"Yeah you were pretty good." The girl said, hands on her hips looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca shrugged. "It's easy to be good when your father is the world's best Meister."

"What's your name?" The girl asked as the crowd began to move away.

"I'm Rebecca Stein." She said holding out her hand.

The girl took it. "I'm Victoria Excalibur, but please call me Vicky. And can I call you Becks?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I can't see why not." She suddenly was struck with an idea. "Do you want to be partners? I mean permanently?"

Vicky looked the girl up and down. "I guess we can. We do make a pretty unstoppable team. But you better keep up! I wanna be a Death Scythe someday.

With a smile Rebecca hugged her. "I can make that happen! We are going to be perfect!"

**I would like to thank my beta reader Rose the Muse Monkey.**


End file.
